


Come in Threes/// (Landfall)

by demiksmith



Series: Dead Things [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, Patrol, Titan, Warlock - Freeform, musings on the classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiksmith/pseuds/demiksmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unspoken rule in the field: if a Guardian needs help, you give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come in Threes/// (Landfall)

You're alone on Earth/Venus/Mars/the Moon/the Dreadnaught, patrolling, fighting, striving to stay alive.

 

The nice thing about Guardians is how helpful they are.

 

A Hunter takes up position at your right flank, a sniper rifle you don't recognize in his steady grip. His cloak is long and tattered, but the metal of his armour gleams in what light there is. His shots are measured, paced, and though neither of you speak, a pattern is chosen, a direction decided, a target marked.

And once everything around you is dead, the Hunter tips his head in your direction, and takes his leave.

 

Titans aren't as quiet about their aid. That is their nature, however, so you don't judge. They have their uses, after all.

 

You're pinned down, low on ammo, your shield a breath away from breaking, when the Titan falls into the crowd.  _Falls_  doesn't do her justice, not when her every move decimates those surrounding the both of you. There's a bright hammer in her hand, and she wreaks havoc with every gesture.

 

Just like with the Hunter, neither of you speak, and when everything lies dead or disintegrated, the Titan throws you a salute, and jogs off.

 

Hunters and Titans have their uses, are skilled in their own arenas of combat and specialty.

 

The best times come when Warlocks congregate, however.

 

You're being overwhelmed by the sheer number of thralls/goblins/dregs/psions pouring toward you, and just as you burst into lightning, you feel a brother ignite at your left, a sister on your right. Three beings, lightning incarnate, chaining raw energy between them and the enemy until there is nothing but scorched ash in the wind.

The trance fades from you, from your brother and sister Warlock, and you nod.

 

Oh _yes_. The best times are when Warlocks come in threes.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some feels from all the time I spend patrolling. Love those random Guardians that show up just in time to pull me out of the fire.


End file.
